


Princes of the Universe

by njostn



Series: The Paisley Chronicles [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Author! Andrew Minyard, Emails, M/M, Mentioned Mental Health Issues, Older Andrew Minyard, Original Character(s), POV Andrew Minyard, Paisley Ann Josten, Queen (Band) References, Sir Fat Cat McCatterson - Freeform, Soft Andrew Minyard, texts, twinyards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njostn/pseuds/njostn
Summary: Looks through Andrew's life based on emails and messages he gets.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: The Paisley Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654975
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	1. subject: neil josten

**Author's Note:**

> basically me taking the opportunity of emails being sent to andrew to write another short side story.

**To: Andrew Minyard < aminyard90@gmail.com**

**From: Kayla [redacted] < [redacted]@gmail.com**

**Subject: Neil Josten**

Hi Andrew,

You don't know me, but I am a person who is very concerned about Neil's well-being. I know you all are meeting up for a date/outing rather soon, and I would just like to warn you that Neil is a very awkward person who is trying his best. Please do not hold that against him. Thank you.

~Kayla

_P.S. I'm a big fan of your work!!_

**To: Kayla [redacted] < [redacted]@gmail.com**

**From: Andrew Minyard < aminyard90@gmail.com**

**Subject: Neil Josten**

Hello Kayla,

Thank you for your heads up on Neil. From what I noticed from our first conversation, he seemed very fidgety and nervous. I would not expect anything less than him being an awkward person. I am glad he has someone looking out for him.

I would never hold a person's demeanor against them, and especially when it comes to me. I am not always the most approachable person. I am truly amazed at how easily people- specifically Neil- have warmed up to me. 

Once again, thank you for reaching out. And thank you for your support.

Best of wishes from me and Sir.

\---

_\- Andrew J. Minyard, Author and Certified Human Being_


	2. subject: podcast interview

**To: **Andrew Minyard < **[**aminyard90@gmail.com**](mailto:aminyard90@gmail.com)**

**From: Dan Wilds-Boyd < danwilds01@gmail.com**

**Subject: Podcast Interview**

Hi Andrew!

My name is Dan Wilds-Boyd and I was hoping to ask you a few questions on my podcast  _ Where the Wilds Things Are _ . I couldn’t find any information on your PR manager, so I decided to go straight to the source. The questions will be basic, asking you why you write and your favorite book you’ve written, published or not. Once I get confirmation, I will send a document outlining my questions so there will be no surprises for you. 

Reply with yes or no, or any questions you may have. I attached my schedule so you can find a time that works for you.

I hope to see a response soon! 

Dan.

**To: Dan Wilds-Boyd < ** **danwilds01@gmail.com**

**From: Andrew Minyard < ** [ **aminyard90@gmail.com** ](mailto:aminyard90@gmail.com)

**Subject: Podcast Interview**

Hello Dan,

Thank you for your interest in interviewing me. While I don’t normally enjoy talking, I think the podcast will work out. Who will be there? Can I meet them (and you) before we record? Because it’s a small area and probably a small group, it should not be too much for me. 

If so, I can meet you on March 9th and record either that day or on the 10th. Both are free on both mine and your schedules. 

I’m looking forward to this. 

Thanks again.

\---

_ \- Andrew J. Minyard, Author and Certified Human Being _


	3. voicemail to neil

[Andrew’s iPhone ; 19 June 2020 ; 9:03 p.m.]

**Voicemail**

hot dad neil 6/19/20 

phone 01:45 

**Transcription:**

> “[sniffling] Neil, that wasn’t what you think it was. I know that doesn’t make sense, but if you could just come out so i could explain. I didn’t cheat on you. I would never do anything with Kevin. Not just while I’m with you. Shit. I would never do that to you. We’ve been through too much together. And it’s. I don’t want you to go. Especially over something like this that oh god. That that I didn’t do. It doesn’t make sense. But, if you just come out I can show you what I mean. But I don’t know where you are, so. If, When you see this, call me. Or text me. I don’t know where you are and I’m really worried. I’m really worried. [muffled noises] I love you. [muffled noises] Neil.”


End file.
